


Lover's Spit

by peacefrog



Series: The Intern [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, episode: 3x08, post-3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I’m going to keep you on as an intern, I need to be sure you’re capable of performing the tasks required of you.” Brian begins dropping a trail of kisses down Justin’s chest, trailing his tongue down his belly until he reaches the line of pre-come pooling there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Spit

“Oh fuck, Brian!” Justin attempts to muffle his sobs in the crook of Brian’s neck.

Suddenly Brian stops. “What’s that?” 

“What are you doing? Don’t stop.” Justin is breathless, sprawled out across Brian’s desk, cock leaking and flush against his belly.

“I could have sworn I heard you call me Brian.” He bites back a smirk.

“Come on,” Justin whines, his body going cold from the loss of contact. “I’m so close.”

“Taylor,” Brian firmly grips Justin’s cock, squeezing until he lets out an audible gasp. “You will call me Mr. Kinney while you’re in this office. Do you understand?”

“Bri-- FUCK! Yes… yes, Mr. Kinney.” Justin has to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming as Brian tightens the grip on his aching cock.

“Good.” Brian presses their bodies together once more. “Now, I have an assignment for you.”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney?” Justin moans as Brian nuzzles into his neck, slowly stroking his cock as he nips at the soft flesh below his ear.

“If I’m going to keep you on as an intern, I need to be sure you’re capable of performing the tasks required of you.” Brian begins dropping a trail of kisses down Justin’s chest, trailing his tongue down his belly until he reaches the line of pre-come pooling there.

“Anything you want.” Justin breathes out as Brian’s tongue laps at his belly, then softly swirls around the head of his cock.

“I need to know you can perform on time, meet your deadlines, and do exactly as you’re instructed.” Brian teases the head of Justin’s cock with his tongue, gently sucking the tip into his mouth and then pulling off with a pop.

Justin is on the verge of coming, but he knows this game. He knows he will not be permitted his release until Brian says it’s time. Of all the games they have ever played in bed this one might just be his most and least favorite all at once. The self control required to not come when Brian Kinney is sucking you off and looking up at you through long lashes is astronomical.

“Do you think you’re up to the task, Taylor?”

“Fuck…” Justin’s head is spinning. He can feel his orgasm bubbling up inside and he curls his toes and squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back just a bit longer. 

“Is that any way to talk to your boss?” Brian smirks before suddenly taking Justin’s cock into his mouth again. This time he doesn’t stop until the head is nudging at the back of his throat.

Justin threads his fingers in Brian’s hair and pulls, fucking into his throat, and for a moment Brian lets him. All the air is punched out of his lungs and he doesn’t even try to muffle the filthy noises spilling out of him. Brian pops off again, spit and pre-come dribbling down his chin. He doesn’t bother wiping it off.

“Now, Taylor. Answer my question.” He squeezes the base of Justin’s cock tight. “Can you do as you’re told?”

“Yes.” Justin moans softly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, Taylor. Good.” Brian begins to slowly stroke him off again. “Now, your first assignment is going to be very big. Very important. There’s a lot riding on this one.”

Justin can’t speak, can barely breathe. Brian just keeps on lazily stroking his cock as if Justin isn’t about to fall apart in his hands. He’s looking up at him with those big brown eyes, a sly smirk plastered across his face, completely in control despite being the one on his knees.

“For this assignment I’m going to stroke you.” Brian squeezes extra tight on the upstroke. “I’m going to suck you.” He presses a chaste kiss to the head of Justin’s cock. “And you’re going to come exactly when I say. Then while your come is still dripping down my chin you’re going to sink down on my cock right here on this desk and fuck yourself on it until I come inside your tight little ass.”

“Oh god, Bri-- M-Mr. Kinney… I can’t… I can’t…”

“Taylor... you just said you could. I’m counting on you. What sort of impression is this to make your first day back on the job?” Brian knows Justin is so close he could come on command any second, but he just keeps stroking and staring up at him with lust-blown eyes. He’s not nearly finished having his fun yet.

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna come all over you. I can’t hold off much longer.”

“You can if job security means anything to you.” 

Justin would laugh if it wasn’t taking every ounce of concentration to not shoot all over Brian’s fist. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, you know that? Begging for it. And now that you’re back you’re going to be begging for it a lot, Taylor.” Brian speeds up his strokes. “I’m gonna fuck you every morning right after I have my coffee. I’m gonna suck you off on my lunch breaks. Gonna get you on your knees under my desk and make you suck me off every afternoon. Might even get you on your knees in the boardroom… fuck your mouth to break up the monotony.” 

Justin bucks his hips and fucks up into Brian’s fist. Brian brings one strong hand up to pin his hips down to the desk before taking his cock into his mouth once more. This time Brian doesn’t hold back, taking him hard and fast all the way to the back of his throat. Justin fucks up into his mouth as Brian hums in happy satisfaction around him.

Right when Justin is seeing stars, about to burst if he doesn’t shoot his load right this second, Brian pops off again and smiles up at him. 

“I think you deserve a reward for a job well done, Taylor.” Brian begins to quickly stroke his cock, angling it just so. “I want you to come in my mouth. Now.”

Justin doesn’t have to be told twice, and within seconds he’s coming with a shout. Gripping the edge of the desk with one hand, threading his fingers in Brian’s hair with the other, he shoots all over Brian’s bottom lip, his tongue. Brian seems to revel in the come dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. He laps at his bottom lip as he strokes Justin through his orgasm. Justin goes boneless, falling back onto the desk as Brian rises to his feet.

“Job well done, Taylor. But you’re not even close to being finished.” Brian pulls Justin to his feet and presses their mouths together.

They stand there for a moment holding one another, chest-to-chest, kissing lazily. Justin holds onto Brian as if he’s the only thing keeping him from collapsing into the carpet, and if he’s being honest he is. Brian’s cock is hard and straining against his hip, and he slowly pulls away from Justin’s grasp and stretches himself out on his desk.

“Come here,” Brian says softly, holding onto Justin’s wrist and pulling him closer.

Justin doesn’t feel like he has an ounce of strength left in him, but something about Brian has softened and he knows he’s no longer interested in playing games. Even though he would never admit it, he just wants Justin close to him. As close as he can possibly get.

Without a single word more Justin climbs on top of Brian on the desk. Brian has already discarded the condom he had on earlier, but before Justin can say anything Brian is sheathing himself with another. Justin sinks down easily onto his cock. Brian slowly rolls his hips once Justin has sunk down all the way, far more concerned with pulling Justin down for slow, languid kissing than getting off right now.

Brian doesn’t say it, but with every touch it becomes clear. He’s missed Justin just as much as Justin has missed him, possibly more. As he slowly thrusts into him, Justin matching his rhythm, Brian nuzzles into his neck and Justin swears he hears the beginnings of words pouring out of his mouth with every soft moan. But in that moment Justin doesn’t need Brian to speak. He doesn’t need words. He knows. He knows that Brian loves him more than words or cliche romantic gestures could ever express.

As Brian picks up the pace and Justin knows he’s getting close, he feels himself growing hard again.

“Oh my, Taylor. You think you deserve another?” Brian gives one hard thrust upward until he’s buried to the hilt inside Justin and holds him there. “Sit up.”

Brian gives him a swat on the ass for good measure and Justin does as he’s told. Bracing himself on Brian’s chest with his hands, he finds a steady rhythm as he fucks himself down onto Brian’s cock. 

“I think that I’m going to give this performance an A-plus-plus-plus, Taylor.” Brian groans as he grips Justin’s ass and bucks his hips to meet Justin’s pace.

“Thank you, sir.” Justin smirks, his cock now fully hard again.

“So good in fact, I think you definitely deserve a big, shining recommendation from the boss.” Brian brings one hand up to stroke his cock and Justin can’t believe he feels so close to coming yet again.

“What are you recommending me for?” Justin picks up his pace, relishing the noises Brian makes beneath him.

“Riding my cock,” Brian moans. “Every minute of every day.”

“I don’t know, Mr. Kinney.” Justin can’t help the beaming smile that spreads across his face. “I don’t know if the old boss is going to be up for that. Sounds exhausting.”

“I won’t tolerate insolence in my office, Taylor.” Brian can’t help but laugh. “That’s gonna cost you. Come for me again. Come on. Right now.”

Brian strokes his cock in a steady rhythm matching Justin’s thrusts. Justin knows Brian’s right on the edge and somehow he is as well. Only Brian Kinney could do this to him. Only Brian Kinney could make him feel this powerful and this alive with a cock up his ass.

“ _Fuck_!” Justin shouts as he shoots all over Brian’s chest.

Justin steadies himself on Brian’s shoulders as he strokes him through the aftershocks. Justin is certain he’s going to topple over just as Brian pulls him down into a bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth as he comes buried deep inside of him. 

Justin collapses on top of him, smiling into the crook of his neck as Brian lazily strokes his hair.

“So,” Brian says after a while. “What do you think your next assignment should be?”

Justin props himself up on one arm and smiles. “I don’t know, Mr. Kinney. Shouldn’t that be up to the boss to decide?”

“That’s a very good point.” Brian pauses for a moment. “I think that first, however, the boss is going to require that you become acquainted with every inch of his new Corvette. He’s going to want to assess your performance both inside and out.”

“Is that so?”

Brian hums his confirmation. Justin smiles.

“If you don’t think you’re up for it, Taylor--”

Justin silences Brian with a kiss, before finally crawling off of him and rising to his feet. He begins gathering his discarded clothing as Brian props himself up on his elbows, reaching for a cigarette. He blows out a long trail of smoke as he silently watches Justin dress.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Justin pecks him on the lips, smiling softly before exiting the office, the door clicking shut behind him.


End file.
